


A Lesson In Environmental Responsibility

by takethebluepill



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Barebacking, Breathplay, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, Felching, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Slash, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebluepill/pseuds/takethebluepill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>各种野战。Arthur教导Eames如何变得环保。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson In Environmental Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Lesson In Environmental Responsibility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/201152) by [lezzerlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee). 



“这太他妈的恶心了。”

Eames转过身，冲Arthur扬了扬眉毛，满以为会看见Arthur在他们此刻身处着的脏兮兮的小巷子里踩到了什么东西。他才刚刚把那个他们小恶作剧留下的保险套打上结，和巷子里的其它垃圾丢在了一起。

“我真不敢相信你居然把那个扔在了地上。”

“什么？反正地上全都是垃圾啊。”

“这不是重点。”

Arthur正在系他的皮带扣，同时捋了捋头发。很快他就将看起来无懈可击，袖口笔挺并且没有一丝污垢会留在他的西装外套上。没人能够看出他在不久之前才在愉悦中啜泣，脸被压在一条废弃窄巷里的粗糙砖面上，乞求着想要更多。

“那什么才是重点呢，亲爱的？”

“这是有害的，你正在破坏生态环境。”

“我不是有害的，”Eames有点被冒犯到地说，“你刚见识过我的劳动成果了。再说这里算哪门子的生态环境？”他满脸厌恶地朝着周遭挥了挥手。

“小鸟也许会把它吞了。又或者孩子们会找到它。”

“首先，谁他妈的在乎鸟类？其次，哪儿来的孩子？我们可正站在工业区的中心。”

“你应该更加注重环保，你知道的。而且这太粗鲁了。没人乐意看见这样的行为。”Arthur脸色变得不高兴起来。Eames深爱着Arthur那张怒气冲冲的小脸。而他会觉得那可爱又讨人喜欢仅仅是因为他从来不是承受其背后所蕴藏的危险的那个。

“如果你让我不戴套操你就没这个问题了，你懂的。”

“我才不要一整天都忍受着走路的时候那玩意儿不断从我体内往外滴。你喜欢纯天然的性爱。我喜欢不要在跟客户开会的时候坐在湿漉漉的内裤上。”

Arthur绕过Eames沿着小巷走了几步，他弯腰找到那个乳胶气球，像捏着一只虫子那样用指尖捏着它。他转过身，仍然把它举在身前，开始在他们的脚边搜寻别的什么东西。等他找到那个被撕开的包装袋的时候，他满意地哼了一声。他把橡胶塞回铝箔里包好。

“你一直都在想着这件事，是吧？”

“并没有一直。”

“好像你见鬼的真没有似的。我很清楚你怎么想的。”Eames整理好裤子。他必须把扯掉保险套之后留在他内裤上的液体都擦掉。它们很快就会凝固成硬块，这是一种对他们光辉事迹的不舒服却尚可忍受的提醒。

“你打算一直带着它？”

“在我们找到垃圾桶之前，是的。”

“我以为你不想让精液沾到西装上。”

Arthur的回应是一声长长的痛苦的叹息。Eames在他走过之前捉住了他的手腕。他把Arthur压回墙面上，用他的重量牢牢堵住他。Arthur可以挣脱并且击倒他，如果他真的想这么做的话，但他让Eames像这样顶着他。他任由Eames锁住他，让Eames假装自己处于上风。

“下一次，亲爱的，我会确保所有事情都处理好。这样在我操你的时候你就会把注意力全部集中在我身上，只有我。”Eames用他的拇指和食指捏住Arthur的下巴，强迫他看着他的眼睛。他用大拇指在Arthur的下唇上打着转，而Arthur本能地伸出舌头舔了起来。

“我不希望你那美妙的思绪停留在任何除了我正插在你甜蜜的小屁股里的老二以外的事物上。”

Arthur的呼吸滞了一下，正如每次Eames用那种嗓音说话时那样：他发号施令的嗓音，低低地沉在他的喉咙里，每个被发出的元音都仿佛一颗太妃糖。当Eames用拇指按压他的尾椎骨，并且下颚在他的脖子上磨蹭时，Arthur颤抖着闭上了眼睛。他的嘴唇正贴着Arthur的耳朵尖。

“可惜时间不够。我很乐意现在就再一次让你变得一团糟。”

Eames把手探到后面，抚摸起Arthur结实的臀部，然后对他的嘴唇发起了猛烈的攻击。他把舌头推进去，品尝着Arthur，舔过他力所能及的Arthur口腔里的每一英寸。他将大腿挤进Arthur的双腿间，又一次地磨蹭着他。他知道自己现在就是个大混蛋。Arthur的恢复期很短，而他们已经快到时间了。他正努力让Arthur再次勃起，但他却不能有始有终。他知道他迟早会为此付出代价。

“Eames，”Arthur喘着气说，他的阴茎已经半硬了起来，在Eames的髋骨上蹭来蹭去。“Eames，停下。我不能。我们没有……”

Eames把Arthur的下颚握在手中，用更加激烈的吻让他无法说话，无法求他停下。Arthur所能做的全部只有呻吟和喘息，Eames将他的每一句请求都扼杀在了亲吻里。Arthur正在他的身下颤抖，过于敏感并且充满渴望。他把自己紧贴着Eames磨蹭，愉悦带来的细微痉挛让他的臀部抽搐了一下，向前顶去。Arthur最终相当暴力地把Eames狠狠推开，几乎令他摔在地上。

“操你，Eames！”Arthur嘶声说。他重新穿好裤子，调整着肿胀的勃起。

“那就对了，我的爱。”

Eames为这句台词得到又一个怒视。然而他并没有再去试图亲吻Arthur；他们真的没有时间了。他们的目标人物（mark）随时会来，而他们需要回到博弈中去。Arthur又一次抚平他的衣服，让一切回到它们该呆着的位置。Eames在Arthur还没来得及把头发梳好之前饶有兴味地欣赏着他略微凌乱的发丝。今晚他要在那里面射出来，彻底摧毁那一丝不苟的发型（coiffé ）。

***

“操，Arthur。你太他妈的紧了。你太美了，你知道的吧？我爱死你这样了。我爱你在我身下的样子。我爱你紧紧包裹着我的老二的感觉，亲爱的。你为我而这么火辣，这么贪心。你可以拿走任何我能给你的，不是吗？你可以的，我知道你可以。你对我来说棒极了。”

Eames在做爱的时候从来没法把嘴闭上。他不受控制地滔滔不绝着他的内心独白。而Arthur爱这点真是算他走大运了，Arthur的回应是如此的美味可口。他左右摇晃着脑袋，带着哭腔回答。

“是，是的。对你来说棒极了。求你。操。求你！”

“噢，亲爱的，你太完美了。我只想填满你。我要射在你身体里，而你会努力不让它们流出来，但是你做不到。不过你会努力的，因为你想要我在你还因为它而湿润的时候再操你一次，你这个下流的小东西。”

Eames把速度加快到野蛮的程度。他每一次啪啪作响的顶弄都推着Arthur在床单上挪动。他专心致志地抽插着以致于根本没注意到Arthur已经从顺从和饥渴转为充满攻击性。Arthur以闪电般的速度用腿牢牢勾住他的腰，把他们俩翻了个身。他从Arthur体内滑了出来，躺在下面怅然若失地咕哝着；他才刚刚掌控住完美的节奏。但他却不能继续因为Arthur的前臂正抵着他的喉咙，切断了他的供氧。

Arthur坏笑着低头看向他；头发松散地垂在Arthur的脸颊上，卷曲而又湿润。Arthur倾身直到他的脸几乎就要触碰到Eames自己的。他抬起脑袋像是要让嘴唇贴上去来个热吻，但这绝不会发生。他一边加重勒住Eames喉咙的力量，一边挑逗地在Eames的嘴唇边吐息徘徊。

Eames试图挣脱，但他的不安分只换来Arthur压住他肋骨的膝盖。Arthur终于放开了他的喉咙，手肘在床垫上放松着，但他的手腕仍旧横在Eames的气管上。他的手在两人身体之间游走，随后他细长的手指包裹住了Eames的阴茎。Arthur在Eames的髋骨上磨蹭自己，用他的勃起火辣辣地擦着那块皮肤。他的手握得太松了，节奏也太慢。Eames想做的全部就是回到他们方才的位置，由他来狠狠撞击Arthur直到他的视野发白。

“你知道，Eames先生，我想我该惩罚你，”Arthur说，撩人而又甜蜜的。他的声音带有令人发硬的沙哑，而且他正故意让言辞暧昧不明。

“为了什么？”Eames问，然后就因为Arthur甩动手腕带来的美妙摩擦而喘息了一声。

“为了你对全球变暖做出的贡献。”

Arthur加快了他的动作。Eames没去关注那句陈述因为他的全部注意力都集中在Arthur手指的滑动上：残忍的，上上下下，但仍旧太松了。当他没有回应Arthur的答案，Arthur停下了，仅仅在根部握着他的阴茎。Eames试图操进Arthur的手掌。他还尝试着在Arthur的胃部磨蹭自己。Arthur没允许他这么做；他把他的髋骨按在床上，身体紧绷着，并且警告地用胳膊压住Eames的咽喉。

“你没在用心，Eames先生，现在我不得不更加严厉地惩罚你了。”

“操，Arthur。”

Arthur又开始动了起来。他正在Eames身上画着小圈儿地摩擦自己，硬挺并且滴着前列腺液。他的手仍旧只是放在Eames阴茎的根部，但是Eames需要更多。他需要猛烈地高潮。Arthur起身离开也完全了撤开他的体重，让Eames暴露在空气之中。房间里的冷空气和他的汗水碰撞在了一起，Eames的皮肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。Arthur够到了一瓶润滑剂，用他的拇指把瓶盖撬开。

他甚至懒得去把它加热。Arthur把冰凉的液体倒出来，让它顺着他滚烫的包皮往下滴，Eames嘶了一声。Arthur把那层皮推开，充分地润滑着柱身。他的另一只手伸向后面，再一次地打开自己。Arthur的脑袋歪向一边，嘴唇张开，用他自己的手指操着自己。当Arthur因为自己的手指而喘息起来时，Eames再也忍不住地发出了压抑的动静。那应当是他的手指，而不是Arthur的。应当由他的阴茎来扩张Arthur。

他伸出手掌握住Arthur的屁股将他往前推了推，这样他的手指就可以插进去，在Arthur的旁边，但是Arthur停下了。他倏地睁开眼睛，非常凌厉地瞪了Eames一眼。他看起来就像一条瞳孔放大的鲨鱼。他们就像两颗漆黑、暗沉的球体，像掠食者盯着猎物一样盯着他。他没有一丝微笑。他只是掀开下嘴唇，亮出锋利的牙齿。

然后Arthur再一次抚摸过Eames的柱身，把润滑剂涂得更加均匀。Eames愉悦地呻吟起来。Arthur让自己骑在他的髋骨正上方，扶着Eames的阴茎抵上他的入口。Arthur以一种缓慢的节奏往下坐。一只手引导Eames进入，另一只手按着他的髋骨，不给他像他想做的那样贯穿Arthur。这是一种酷刑般的缓慢。Arthur停下的时候Eames阴茎的顶端才刚刚顶进他的括约肌。Eames屏住已久的呼吸猛烈地爆发出来。

“操，Arthur，别停下。”

Arthur只是给了他那个凌厉的、捕食者的微笑，然后继续缓缓往下坐，每次只有一毫米。Eames的臀部不由自主地痉挛起来，大腿因为努力保持不动而抽搐着。他的指甲在Arthur的皮肤上掐出半月牙的印迹。他太硬了。他几乎在下一刻就要高潮。他所忍受的折磨让一连串的诅咒不受控制地从他嘴巴里溜出来。

“操，操，操。Arthur，你他妈……操。你这个小混蛋！”

缓慢地、极其缓慢地、Arthur坐了下去。他紧紧地包裹着Eames。当Eames终于彻底填满Arthur的时候，Arthur没有动。Eames试图左右扭动他的臀部来得到摩擦，而不是单纯的挤压，但Arthur用他的全部重量压着他，只是坐在那让Eames呆在他的体内。

“你对于专心是怎么说来着，Eames先生？”

“什么？”

“你说你想要我把全部注意力集中在你身上，而不是去想着被丢掉的保险套包装。”

“操，Arthur，我不知道。我没法……和你像这样思考。”

“你说你想要我只专注于你在撞击着我漂亮的臀部。”

“那听起来倒像是我会说的话。说真的，Arthur，这一串思路有个重点吗？”

“我想要你的全部注意力，Eames先生。我会先射出来（I’m going to get off），而你得给我等着。你要等到我觉得合适的时候。”

Arthur前后摇晃起来，画着圈研磨Eames。这点儿摩擦根本不够，而Arthur很清楚这点。他保持着最小幅度的动作，磨蹭和抬起腰部而只够为他自己一个人带来快感。他是如此紧的包裹着Eames的阴茎，这令Eames忍不住想要更多。他再一次尝试去操进Arthur的身体里，但Arthur只是一动不动地坐了下去，趴在Eames的胃部。

“Arthur，操。你该死的在要我的命，亲爱的。求你。”

Arthur轻笑了一下，然后又开始用他的臀部打转画圈。Eames抓住Arthur往下沉，指尖重重地陷进他的皮肤里。如果Arthur没打算给他更多的摩擦，至少Eames还能得到更有力的挤压。他专注于Arthur的每一个动作，尽可能的享受更多。Arthur吞吐着他，在Eames的阴茎戳中那个敏感点的时候弹跳了一下。

就像是过了有永远那么久，Arthur才开始加快顶撞的速度。他的脑袋后仰到肩膀上，臀部来回撞击着。Eames知道他快要到了，因为他抬起的幅度更大，而且允许更多的动作。Arthur边用Eames的阴茎操自己边呻吟起来。他不断地上下晃动，但这些摩擦对Eames来说还远远不够。

Arthur的呼吸变得急促，绝望的喘息。他弯下腰用一只手臂撑住自己，让律动变得更快。他好像已经不打算继续那些挑逗。Eames把握住了机会。他的双手滑到Arthur的臀部下面，托着Arthur。他在Arthur的体内抽插，向上戳刺地几乎离开床垫。Arthur在Eames完全没入他的时候呜咽起来。

Arthur顶弄着把自己送到高潮边缘。他乱七八糟地咕哝着，再也没法保持一个稳定的节奏。Eames对着他喋喋不休，告诉他他是个多么好的孩子，他看起来有多么美，他感觉起来有多么棒。Arthur的脑袋垂在胸前，就好像要抬起它需要花费太多的力气。然后他的身体变得紧绷，眼睛牢牢闭着，肌肉收缩着把手撑在了Eames的胃部。他的屁股用力夹着Eames的阴茎，而Eames没有停止干他。他只是不断进入Arthur直到Arthur支离破碎。

Arthur软若无骨地趴在他身上，为他的高潮而气喘吁吁。他把Eames的肩膀舔得湿漉漉的。Eames将他翻了个身让Arthur再次躺在他的身下。他柔软又顺从，双腿松散地大张着。Eames继续操着Arthur，而Arthur为每一次的撞击而啜泣。Eames加快速度直到他感到就快要高潮。他感觉到他的囊袋蓄势待发，压迫着他脊椎的底部。他拔了出来，只留下Arthur还没闭合的穴口在那儿张着。

Eames来到Arthur的身旁，就在他脑袋的边上。他在Arthur的脸颊旁边抚弄自己，把他的阴茎按下去让头部沿着Arthur的嘴唇滑动。Arthur懒洋洋地舔着它。Eames抚弄地越来越快直到他射在了Arthur的整个脸部和头发里，完美地实现了他今天早些时候的计划。

Arthur的睫毛湿漉漉地黏在一起。他看起来淫荡极了：头发被一缕缕精液弄得一团糟，皮肤汗湿，大腿上全是润滑剂的痕迹。Eames除了用手机给这样的他拍张照片之外别无他想，但他要是胆敢试图留下一丁点那样的证据，Arthur绝对会把他大卸八块。他稍稍修整了一下然后起身去洗手间。他拿回来了一块温热湿润的毛巾，把他留在Arthur眼睛上的秽物擦拭干净。

当他做完这一切，Arthur正睡眼惺忪地望着他，一抹微笑让他的脸颊上露出了酒窝。他餍足地叹息着舒展身躯，弓起脊背。他看起来十分的心满意足。Eames弯腰亲吻他，品尝他的精液残留在Arthur嘴唇上的咸腥味道。在他躺下之后，Arthur用一条胳膊环住了他的胃部。他拉起床单裹住他们以便保持温暖，他们的皮肤现在冷飕飕的。Arthur很容易觉得冷，他的骨头之上可没什么脂肪，所以Eames学会为了Arthur搂着他时感到舒适而忍受过热。在午夜时分，他会把床单踢开，然后他们都会霸占自己的一块地盘。

***

Arthur说Eames热爱在公共场合做爱，但Eames对Arthur有多么同样热爱这档子事心知肚明。每当他们找到合适的时间和地点，他才是主动对Eames下手的那个。有那么一次，Arthur在纽约的一节地铁车厢里就扯下了自己的裤子。他们躲在最后面，Eames把脸埋在Arthur的颈脖里抑制住他的呻吟。

不过Eames也并不无辜。上回他们在旧金山的时候，是他按下了弗朗西斯德雷克爵士酒店电梯上的紧急停运按钮。在观光电梯里彻底玩坏Arthur，整座城市的风光就呈现在眼前，这令人兴奋到颤栗。他们不得不在保安中杀出一条血路并且通过紧急通道逃跑。他对于击伤了无辜方着实感到后悔，但他们俩谁都不想他们的脸被记录在档案里，特别是其中一个会被冠以公开猥亵的罪名。

此时他正在香港一家餐厅的洗手间里用手指探索Arthur紧致的甬道。谢天谢地这隔间是全封闭的，隔板一直贴着地面。Arthur咬着他的手腕以免发出动静。他斜靠在墙壁上，双腿打着颤。Eames不断舔舐他的手指让它们滑溜溜的，他不想浪费最后一包润滑剂。

他撕开保险套，让裤子堆落在地上。他把乳胶涂抹开并且将包装扔在脚边。Eames向前压上去，嘴唇紧紧贴着Arthur的耳朵。

“别担心，亲爱的。我待会儿会把它丢进垃圾桶里的。”

他将润滑剂倒在自己的阴茎上，然后从容地顶进Arthur体内，不断深入直到他被完全包裹住。Arthur趴在墙壁上咒骂着。Eames又快又狠地操他。皮肤拍打的淫秽声响在瓷砖间回荡。就算有别人进来，他们也不会发现，迷失于性爱里让他们根本顾不上别的。他们在晚餐会议之前只有不到十五分钟。Eames希望在那之前他们不会被一脚踢出餐厅：重新规划时间终归是一件麻烦事儿。

Arthur呜咽起来，在Eames无情的律动下他再也无法自制。Eames的高潮到来得出人意料：白热的，神经与感官一同引爆，两条腿几乎要支撑不住。在缓过来之后他发现他正压着Arthur紧紧贴在墙上，而Arthur在哀求他。

“不，不，Eames。别停下！求你了！”

Eames退了出来，然后Arthur哭出了声，充满渴望又痛苦万分。他那被撑开的穴口在抽搐，大张着期待有什么东西来填满它。Eames只是将Arthur翻过身，跪了下去。他毫不迟疑地含住Arthur，一路到底，直到Arthur的阴茎抵住他的喉咙口。他收紧脸颊，毫无章法地把它吮吸的啧啧有声。

Eames离开了那么一小会儿，把他的手指放进自己嘴里。当它们沾满唾液时，他再一次把Arthur含进他的口腔里。Arthur分开大腿并且放松后穴以便Eames的进入。Eames没令人失望。他在插了三根手指进去的同时又把Arthur吞到了底。他的喉咙紧密地包裹住他的阴茎，忍住干呕的欲望。Eames将他的鼻子埋在Arthur下体的黑色毛发里。

Eames前后挪动他的手指，寻找Arthur的前列腺。他也没忘了口活儿，舌头绕着Arthur阴茎的头部打转。当他找到那个神经束时，Arthur几乎叫喊出声。Arthur再次抬起胳膊，咬住他手背上柔软的皮肤。Eames是如此的想要令他尖叫。他吮吸着Arthur的底部，还在他的手指在Arthur的屁股里动作的时候低哼起来。

Arthur颤栗并喘息着高潮了。他就这么射在Eames的嘴里，除了揪住他的头发之外没法给出更多的信号。Eames全部咽了下去，没有一滴漏出来。当Arthur沉浸在过度敏感中发着抖时，Eames撤出身。

他费了点儿劲才站起来，膝盖发出咯哒声。对干这档子事儿来说他已没那么年轻了，但等到他不能再跪在Arthur身前用嘴把他送上边缘的那天，他会后悔不已。在此之前，他会做到所有他能做的。他深爱着Arthur在他之上的样子。他爱他的眼睛透过浓黑的睫毛凝视着他，嘴巴喘息着吐露不出一个字。

他提起裤子，把包装从地上捡起来。他没像平常那样把保险套丢进马桶里。Arthur曾为了他把橡胶扔进排水系统里斥责他，大骂着什么让工人们生活艰难和这不是可生物降解的之类的话，或者别的什么玩意儿。

他将秽物塞进被撕开的铝箔里并打开隔间门锁。他把它放进垃圾桶里，拧开水龙头。他洗掉脸上油光发亮的汗珠。Arthur来到他的身边，领带笔直，外套也被整理得一丝不乱。Arthur洗了洗手，然后把头发梳回它们该呆的位置。

Eames用髋骨撞了Arthur一下，换来一个敷衍的微笑。他咧开嘴用灿烂的笑容作为回应。Arthur伸手越过Eames的脑袋去拿纸巾，而Eames在Arthur手腕裸露的肌肤上印下一吻。Arthur阖上眼睛笑了笑，一个真正的、露出他的酒窝的笑容。Arthur擦干他的双手，扔掉纸巾。他迈着轻快的步伐走出洗手间，一点儿也没露出他的屁股现在感受如何的马脚。

Eames等待着，等到一段谨慎周到的时间过去才回到桌边。当他坐在Arthur的身边时，Arthur已经一副公事公办的派头。他甚至不让Eames在餐桌下面碰他的脚尖，尽管Eames试图这么干。

***

Eames让Arthur支撑在洗手池上。他的裤子挂在一条腿上面，还有一只被丢弃的鞋子躺在瓷砖地板上的某个角落里。

整整一个上午，Arthur都他妈的像是个小骚货，热情洋溢地亲吻并且磨蹭Eames，只为了在他们就要干上之前离他而去。当他们沿着街道走向咖啡店时，Arthur一把把Eames推在墙上，并且把一条大腿挤进他的腿间，舌头狠狠地压进Eames嘴里。突然他又拉开距离，径直走进那家店里，留下Eames一个人在那头晕目眩。

打从进了那家咖啡店，在Arthur让自己抽身去洗手间之前Eames就没能享受哪怕一小口他的茶。他没有像往常那样为临时起意的恶作剧给出一些小暗示，但Eames顾不上了。他起身跟上去，在Arthur锁上门之前溜了进去。

“Eames？”Arthur问道，一侧的眉毛高高挑起，但他的酒窝泄露了所有秘密。

“想都别想，”Eames说着把Arthur猛地推在墙上，双手攥紧了Arthur的外套。Arthur的脑袋砰地一声撞在墙面上，不过他看上去没怎么不高兴，他只是笑眯眯地把Eames拉近，对他的嘴唇发起了攻势。

这一切又快又疯狂。Eames如此用力地操进Arthur，让Arthur的脑袋都不断撞在镜子上。Arthur随着每一次冲撞而呻吟，激励着Eames保持那种频率。

“天啊，就这样，操我，Eames。操！别停。”

“操，Arthur，我要让你猛烈地高潮。你太紧了。操，你真是个小淘气。现在你满意了吧？这是不是就是你想要的？你为了我就像个荡妇。”

“是的，Eames，就这样！”

Eames单手捉住Arthur，抱怨着他的紧度。他以一种野蛮的频率贯穿Arthur，每次插入都那么及时。Arthur拽出衬衫露出他紧实平坦的腹部。他的肌肉在他不断试图在洗手池边缘保持平衡的时候泛起波纹。

“噢，妈的，噢，妈的。Eames，我要射了。求你，别停下。”

“永远不会，亲爱的，来吧。为我射出来。”

Arthur照做了。他发出窒息般的哭泣声并且把灼热的液体喷洒在他的腹部和Eames的拳头上。在Eames继续抽插时，他呜咽起来，他的阴茎因为变得过度敏感而在Eames手掌里打着颤。

Eames很快也高潮了。他在断断续续的爆发里咕哝着把髋骨拍得啪啪作响。他整个儿趴在Arthur身上，把他钉在镜子上面。

“Eames。Eames，水龙头。”Arthur轻轻推了推Eames的肩膀。

“嗯？”Eames迷惑地问道。

“水龙头。它正顶着我的背。”

“噢。抱歉。”

Eames退开并且拔了出来。他扯下保险套，把它丢进最近的那个垃圾桶里。

“它不应该去那儿。”Arthur指责道。

“啊？”Eames明智地问道。他都还没法看清楚，更别提思考了。一只手试图把他的裤子提起来，但是惨兮兮地失败了。另一只正撑在墙壁上，以免他摔倒。

“那个是给瓜果蔬菜的。它是绿色的。你不能把那个放在里面。”

“你认真的吗？”

“是的，那些肥料会到农民那儿，用来给泥土施肥。它只能是有机物。”

Arthur把保险套翻出来然后放进第三个垃圾桶里。Eames恢复了足够的协调性之后才意识到那还有一个是用来放可回收物的。Arthur将铝箔包装放进那一个里。

当他们离开洗手间时，他们邂逅了一堆心照不宣的注视。一位带孩子的女士看起来想杀了他们，不过那些大学生倒是对他们竖起了大拇指，店里的另一头还传来了口哨声。Arthur的脸腾地红了，有些懊恼，然后他神经紧绷地正了正领带。而Eames只是笑着朝女学生们抛了个媚眼，在他们离开之前。

他们走出一个街区那么远之后才意识到他们忘了他们的饮料。Arthur让他们在另一家店门口停下。他对于咖啡因这事毫不含糊。

***

Eames决定赌一把。他把Arthur困在图书馆的一个角落里。Arthur必须得爬过那些书架才能绕过他。Arthur压根儿没打算尝试。当Eames用蛮力把他往里逼退的时候，Arthur就呆在那儿。他准许Eames亲吻他直到他的双唇肿胀发红。Arthur不穿着那身西装的时候看起来就像是一个在图书馆里跟个毛手毛脚的男人亲热的少年。而Eames没了那身西装，则可能会因有恋童癖嫌疑而被铐起来抓走。但是今天Arthur打扮得堪称完美，所以Eames下定决心要摧毁他。

他们这里毫不隐蔽，没法做任何比亲热更进一步的事。所以他不再亲吻Arthur，拽着他的领带把他拉到天体物理学区。他知道进阶科学区是个无人问津的不毛之地，特别是在紧邻法学院的图书馆里。等他们找到一个僻静的角落，他按着Arthur让他双膝着地。

“你知道，你干扰到我的研究了，”Arthur抱怨道。这是个漫不经心的挑衅；Arthur已经隔着裤子含住了Eames。

“我对你有信心，亲爱的。分一点儿心不会给你添麻烦的。”

Eames在太无聊的时候会如影随形地跟着。他知道Arthur或许可以在网上的某个地方找到他所需要的，但不会因为他想要出门而怪他。有时候Dom是挺专横的。但是Arthur的手指掠过书脊，把他们从书架上抽出来的景象着实有点太刺激了。Arthur的手让他上瘾。他爱死Arthur那修长的手指看起来如此纤细，却能轻而易举地带来死亡。

他知道Arthur热爱书籍的真实感和它们的触感。这大概就是为什么他仍在用着一本moleskine笔记本而不是选择便笺簿或者笔记本电脑。Arthur是如此的精心呵护它们。他小心翼翼地避免压弯书脊或是损坏腰封。他甚至不会将书页折角；他用便利贴来当书签。Arthur的笔记本就像别人猜想中的那样井井有条。这种可预见性对Eames来说是种慰藉。

但Arthur还有许多出人意料的事。其中之一就是一个男人愿意在一家公共图书馆的后面吮吸另一个人的老二——那些书籍会下地狱，如果它们被附带损害到。

Arthur解开Eames的皮带，拉下他的裤链。Eames很想把手插进Arthur的发丝间，但他恐惧这么一大早就弄乱它而可能遭到的报复。Arthur为他的形象制定了一张时间表。现在可还没到他的凌乱发型钟点，直到晚上运动裤，多数是不穿，可以列入考虑范围之前。

Arthur跪在他的身前，而Eames呻吟着。Arthur甚至还没用手碰他。他才仅仅把他从裤子里解放出来。

“你真是见鬼的迷人，你知道吗？”

Arthur笑了笑，用牙齿咬住下嘴唇。他这样做的时候看上去甚至更年轻了，Eames只能想到那些最不洁的心思，关于他要是在Arthur还是青少年的时候遇上他他会干出来的事。他也想不了多久了，Arthur正舔着他阴茎顶端的缝隙。快感将他拖回现实。

Arthur的舌头把Eames的阴茎弄得又湿又滑。当Arthur推开Eames的包皮去绕着顶端舔舐时，Eames赞许地哼了一声。Arthur拥有一张美丽而又下流的嘴，而Eames爱极了看到自己的阴茎填满它。他爱他拔出来时的湿漉漉的轻啵声。他爱用它磨蹭Arthur的嘴唇，在唇间涂抹下一道水痕。

Arthur投入地吮吸着阴茎。他恰到好处地运用他的技巧让这一切变得有趣，变成一场挑逗，但他同时保持着一个稳定的节奏。他把Eames带上边缘，逼得他就要到了，然后转而去绕着他的囊袋舔弄，让近在咫尺的高潮平息下去。然后他会从头再来一遍。

如此反复几次之后，Eames崩溃了。他当然爱Arthur取悦他，但他更爱让Arthur溃不成军。有时候他只消靠着在把Arthur吃干抹净后的一个冲刺就能高潮。那些哭泣和哀求全都刺激着他的老二。

Eames推着Arthur的脑袋向前，手掌按在他的后颈，直到Arthur窒息般的哽咽起来。Arthur能承受得住，而Eames只想在实施他的计划之前再得寸进尺一点。今天他要彻底毁掉Arthur。他不让Arthur的脑袋挪动直到他的眼眶泛起泪光，喉咙也开始痉挛，Eames这才拉开Arthur允许他大口呼吸。Arthur的嘴唇红通通的，滴着唾液，牵出的一条丝线还挂在他的阴茎上。

Arthur双眼湿润而且脸颊发红，但他的微笑十分体面。Eames的拇指在他肿胀的嘴唇上摩挲，深情地低头凝视着他。他给了Arthur一个相当具有欺骗性的笑容，温暖又甜蜜，紧接着他就掐住Arthur的喉咙将他拎了起来。他强有力地把Arthur推在墙上，撕咬他的嘴唇。他毫无技巧地用牙齿和舌头亲吻着。他仅是在掠夺着他想要的。

Arthur在Eames啃咬他的嘴唇时呻吟起来，用力却还不至于弄破他的皮肤。然后Eames放开了他的咽喉，令他能够再一次顺畅地呼吸。他啄吻自己手指留下的痕迹，鲜红的指痕印在苍白的皮肤上。

他边轻轻掐着Arthur身上的嫩肉，边扯开Arthur的皮带。当他探进Arthur的裤子里时，Arthur已经灼热而又硬挺。在Eames隔着内裤套弄他的时候，Arthur喘息起来。他用手掌摩擦Arthur的柱身，然后解开他的西裤纽扣，把它拉了出来。

他跪下去，同时把Arthur的裤子也拽到底。他紧握住Arthur的阴茎，停顿了下抬头透过睫毛看了Arthur一眼，然后他的舌头开始绕着头部打转画圈。Arthur的眼睛漆黑，瞳孔涣散，嘴巴张着低头看向Eames。他一刻不停地用手指缠绕Eames的头发。

他一路将Arthur吮吸到底直到他的嘴唇触碰到Arthur阴茎的根部。他尽可能地放松喉咙，好让自己能享受Arthur在他口腔里的感觉，Arthur阴茎在他舌头上的重量，Arthur皮肤的气味。

他撤到顶端，然后再次深深地含住Arthur。他用鼻腔呼吸以免影响动作。因为Arthur的阴茎而半窒息使他发出了最为淫秽的动静：啧啧声、挤压声，和哽噎声。他爱极了这一切，爱他包裹着Arthur时喉咙的酸胀和下颚的疼痛。

Arthur呻吟出他的鼓励。“就这样，Eames。操，对。你的嘴太美妙了。”

但Eames不想让Arthur就这样射出来。他渴望更多，他渴望着一切。他松开嘴巴，牙齿的刮擦刚好能令Arthur发出嘶声。他亲吻Arthur阴茎的头部，然后抓住Arthur瘦窄的臀部把他翻了个身。

Arthur反抗起来，渴求着更多，但在Eames仍旧跪着时平息下来。Eames的拇指摩挲Arthur的脸颊，顺着Arthur囊袋的底部向上舔弄。Eames用舌头触碰他，在颤抖的括约肌上湿漉漉地画圈，Arthur的背挤压着他的脸。Arthur为此而啜泣让他可以永远这样做下去。

等到Arthur几乎神志模糊，双腿发抖并且说不出一个完整的单词时，他决定就是现在。沉浸在快感中让Arthur完全注意不到任何事。他的眼睛睁着，却呆滞无神，毫无生气地斜靠在墙壁上，撑在书架上的双手指节泛白。

Eames在Arthur的穴口印下最后一吻，然后从口袋里掏出一包润滑剂。他拽着Arthur跪在地上，弯下腰肢直到他的臀部高高翘起，完美又湿润，等待着进入。他插进Arthur体内的手指被夹得紧紧的。Arthur已经足够放松，但Eames不想让Arthur的快感消退到足以使他回到现实。

他想要Arthur变得一团糟。

他拔出手指然后没有戴套直接进入Arthur身体里。Arthur甚至没有察觉到，他只是为Eames填满了他而呻吟。Eames前后抽送，同时一只手按在Arthur的肩胛骨之间，强迫他趴在地上。Arthur为这突如其来的动作喘息起来。Eames停了好一阵儿才俯下身再次顶入Arthur。他的手从Arthur的背部一路游移到他的脖颈，攥紧一小撮头发。他揪着Arthur仰起脑袋并且又一次把他的屁股撞得啪啪作响，这次他稍稍变换了下角度。Arthur的呻吟像是被扼住喉咙的猫咪的咕噜声，他的脖子在地上伸展。

Eames又改变了角度，试图找到敏感点。他操进去，每次一个猛力的撞击，直到他找到让Arthur哭出来的那点。当Eames加快速度时，Arthur甚至根本没去尝试保持安静。他越来越快地摇晃着臀部，让Arthur不断在他身下发出呻吟。

不过他并不想在这结束之前被人抓住。哪怕对他们所在的这个废弃角落来说，Arthur也太大声了。他松开Arthur的头发让他的脑袋低垂并转向他这面，然后他把手指塞进了Arthur的嘴里。Arthur下意识地舔着它们。他含着Eames的手指呜咽起来，胡乱地吮吸它们。

Eames仍在顶弄Arthur，每次戳刺都撞在Arthur的敏感点上。当Arthur甚至无法再含住Eames的手指时，他知道他胜利了。Arthur的嘴唇松散着，呜咽声也渐渐变小，暴风雨之前的宁静。Eames挪开他沾满Arthur唾液的手指，抚摸Arthur穴口那圈夹着Eames阴茎的肌肉。Arthur愉悦地哼哼。他的身体十分放松，承受着Eames的每一次撞击。

Eames把手指伸进自己的口腔深处，尽可能地多沾上些唾液，然后贴着他的阴茎插了进去。Arthur哭得更厉害了。他猛地回过神来，终于清醒到足够吐出几个字。

“噢，天呐，Eames。噢，上帝啊，这太……太多了。操。”

“嘘，亲爱的，我知道你能承受这个。我知道你可以为了我再打开一点点。你可以做到的，不是吗？”

“是，”Arthur深呼吸。Eames明白Arthur想要Eames所能给他的一切。

“这才是好孩子。你太紧了，亲爱的，不过我对你有信心。”

Eames缓慢地顶入第二根裹满唾液的手指。Arthur喘息着，啊、啊、啊的叫着想让他停下。当他的两根手指全都埋在里面时，他给了Arthur片刻缓和的时间，然后就开始抽动臀部。他的阴茎一次又一次地滑过他的手指，而他知道被撑开到这个地步几乎灼伤Arthur，只有那么一点点。

Arthur的啊声很快变成了噢和就这样。Eames为了让Arthur这么爽已经忍了太久。他迫切地需要高潮。Arthur在他眼前如此美丽又混乱不堪，他真的没法再等待下去了。他的衬衫皱巴巴的，卷在他的背上并且被汗水浸湿。Eames打算在不给自己带来人身伤害的前提下弄乱Arthur的头发，而Arthur甚至仍然没意识到Eames没戴保险套。

他想要Arthur一天都记住他们做了些什么，记住Eames是如何让他支离破碎，失去理智的。他顶撞着Arthur直到他再也无法稳住频率，直到他冲破边缘，大脑一片空白。每次撞击都让他的皮肤像有电流通过，他射进Arthur的深处，如同在他们的公寓里做的那样填满了他。他抽送时感觉到里面全湿了，诱哄着他射出最后一滴。

Arthur生气地咒骂，“噢，操。Eames，你没戴？操。”但他仍旧不断向后磨蹭Eames的阴茎想要得到摩擦，尽管他湿透了，而且Eames也已经射了出来。

Eames拔了出来，而Arthur的穴口还大开着，泛着红色，被润滑剂弄得湿漉漉的。他的精液滴落在Arthur身上，乱七八糟地流出来因为Arthur做不到一直把它含在里面。他的屁股由于Eames手指的进入而张得太开了，他需要点时间来修养。

“操，Arthur，这太他妈的可爱了，”Eames边说边用手指绕着Arthur被使用过度的穴口画圈。

Arthur低吟着。Eames捞起他自己的液体放进嘴里，尽数咽了下去。他的另只手把玩着Arthur的囊袋。它们紧绷着，已经蓄势待发。Arthur摇晃脑袋，把他开合着的屁股推向Eames，寻找他刚刚失去的东西。

“Eames。Eames，求你。求你了，我需要射出来。”

Eames无法拒绝Arthur如此美丽的请求他的样子。他将Arthur翻过身仰躺在地毯上。Eames举起Arthur的腿搭在自己肩膀上，拉着他的臀部离开地面。他的精液随着动作被Arthur挤了出来，Eames折过他的腰肢。精液顺着Arthur的皮肤淌了下来，而他在那玩意儿滴落在地上之前用舌头捕捉到它。

他在Arthur的屁股上舔出一道水痕，搜刮他自己射出来的液体。他含了一阵儿才咽下去，用舌头品味它的咸腥。这是从Arthur身体里流出来的，而且他就是那个填满他再为他清理干净的人的念头令Eames深爱不已。他把脸埋在Arthur的臀瓣间并尽可能地舔掉更多。他知道他没把全部的都弄出来。他知道接下来的一整天里他都会不断溢出Arthur体内。而他喜欢这样。

“你一整天都会为了我而湿着，亲爱的。你的每一个动作都会让我从你体内流出来，你会想着我的老二在你身体里。一天下来你就会变得一团糟，然后当我们晚上到家时，我会帮你清理干净。我会把你舔干净。然后我会再次填满你，重复这件事。”

Arthur咕哝起来，用力地磨着牙齿。Eames可以看见他下颚的肌肉绷紧又放松。

“操，Eames。我现在就该杀了你，但是，天啊，求你就……”

Eames再次把舌头贴上Arthur，用呻吟堵住Arthur的嘴。

“求你，Eames，”Arthur啜泣道。“求你了，我需要高潮。求你让我高潮。”

Eames将Arthur的膝盖从他肩头放下来，让他能够平躺着。他在Arthur的双腿间弯下腰偷了个吻，然后他往后退了退，把Arthur含进嘴里。他用力吮吸着Arthur，比之前更加用力。他的舌头绕着Arthur的柱身打转，他还往Arthur仍然湿润的后穴里插了两根手指。

他熟门熟路地找到Arthur的前列腺，一次又一次地摩擦那里。Arthur哭泣着诅咒他，他不受控制地抬起屁股挺进Eames的口腔里。Eames没有制止他，他只是仍由Arthur操他的嘴。

Arthur左右摇晃着脑袋，他攥住Eames的头发。当Arthur高潮时，Eames感觉到他的阴茎在嘴里发胀。他的臀部抽搐着，阴茎的头部顶在Eames的喉咙口，而他只是咽了下去。他吞咽着直到Arthur完全射完，粗重地喘息着一动不动。

等到Arthur似乎终于找回了思考的能力，Eames帮他把裤子提了上去。他俯下身，在Arthur上方停了一会儿，欣赏Arthur令人着迷的模样。他低头飞快地吻了他一下。

他笑了笑然后说，“今天最棒的部分，亲爱的，就是没有你能指责我处理不当，或者破坏环境的垃圾存在。”

“你是个混蛋，”Arthur说着在Eames肩膀上捶了一拳，“我为什么这么恨你呢？”

“因为我让你高潮猛烈的都忘了自己的名字。”

Arthur理都没理他，他只是笑了一下，随后站起来拉好裤子并整理好衬衫。突然他顿住了，喘了口气然后咬住了下唇。他的双眼紧闭，表情变成混杂着不适与愉悦。Eames知道他的精液此时正从Arthur体内流出来，他得逞地坏笑起来。Arthur也许可以隐藏他裤子上的湿痕，只要他足够小心。但他来不及在回到工作场地之前梳理好发型。Eames对此心满意足。

END


End file.
